


The Turning of the Leaves

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Martin is not alone in the dark.





	The Turning of the Leaves

It's too dark for Martin's eyes. He should try to stand, he thinks, look for a way out, but he knows there won't be one, and the idea of finding something in the dark makes his throat close. Something else. Something other than the spiders.

There are always spiders. He would have known they were there even if they hadn't come to him, a skittering of legs across his skin. Spiders are inevitable. They spin their webs at the edge of his consciousness, crawl over his cracking skin, and they do not hear him weeping.

Martin lives a world of nightmares, splintered through with the dark of his prison. He dreams Jon dead and Jon alive and doesn't know which is worse.

When he wakes to the sound of singing, he's half-sure it has always been there, the gentlest of melodies, soothing his starving senses. It settles, a criss-crossing of thread over his mind, and he breathes it in with the damp air. For a moment, it's all he knows, even over his sunlight-glimmer hopes that one day, he might see Jon again.

Everything left of Martin Blackwood is snagged in the web. Flutters for a moment, and is still.


End file.
